Between The Sky and Sea
by Mono Virus
Summary: Kids, when you see a mysterious floating light, do not approach it. I repeat, do not approach it. Because afterwards, you'll be dumped in the fictional, pirate-ruled Caribbean sea. And trust me, you don't want that. Insert-fic. Ye be warned.


**Between The Sky and Sea**

**A POTC Fanfic**

**x**

**Summary:** The lesson here? Kids, when you see a mysterious floating light, do not approach it. I repeat, do not approach it. Because afterwards, you'll be dumped in the fictional, pirate-ruled Caribbean sea. And trust me, you don't want that.

**Disclaimer: **If I had the talent to write something such as the entire Pirates of The Caribbean trilogy, well, i guess I'd do On Stranger Tides a bit different.

**x**

**Chapter 1:** Great Ball(s) Of Fire

**x**

I guess it all started after graduation.

It's a family tradition to (that started after my sixth grade tradition, which was like four years ago) go on a week-long vacation at Leyte*, Dad's province. He grew up a fisherman, and well, years later, even after he went to manila for the greener pastures, met my mom, got married and settled in Manila*, the call of the sea is still in his veins.

He works as a seaman now, though I don't know the specifics of his work. All I know is that he's an able-bodied (AB rank) seaman and he's gone for like six… nine months at the most.

You can say that our love for the ocean is hereditary. My grandfather (on my Dad's side) and his father before him had all been fishermen, and I guess had my sister and I been born boys, we'd be fishing too. Ironically though, as much as I love water, I can't swim.

It's not like I didn't try. I just can't get its concept. I mean, I can row a boat and I've helped quite a few times when my uncles would fish, but swimming is an aquatic activity I never learned.

But, I'm digressing.

As I was saying, after my high school graduation, we took an hour-long flight back to Dad's hometown. Our relatives, as it was deeply embedded in Filipino tradition, seemed to have prepared a homecoming feast. Of course, people ate, got drunk and sang (or at least, tried to) on the karaoke. Honestly, being shit-faced and singing _Hotel California_ is not a good combination. But it sure as hell is funny.

I politely excused myself from all my aunts and uncles' endless prattling about how I've grown since they last saw me, and as expected, the questions:

"_Do you have a boyfriend, neng*?_"

"_No, Tita, I don't._"

"_Do you know where you'll go for college? What course will you take?"_

"_Well, Tito, I still don't know."_

The house was just a kilometre from the shore, where their fishing boats are parked. Or… Docked, I guess. Whatever.

The cold see breeze has the familiar salty twinge to it. And the sky... thousands, maybe even millions of stars dotted the ink-black sky, and the moon was on her fullest form I've seen. It was beautiful! This _so_ beats the city lights!

It was dark, and the only light source is the moon. I didn't even know that I was close to the sea until I felt water touch my bare feet. I mean, I should have at least heard it as the sea meets the shore, right? But I didn't. I was thankful that I brought a hoodie because it was a bit chilly. I should have noticed back then that it was unnatural. I mean, yeah, standing on the seaside at night can be cold, but its summer and it's not supposed to be that cold as it was that particular night.

I hugged myself to keep myself warm. I know I should have headed back, but I was trying to avoid all social contact and I was enjoying the silence.

It was then when I saw it.

St. Elmo's fire.

I should have known it was wrong. All wrong. I should have remembered that St. Elmo's fire is more likely to happen during thunderstorms. There was no thunderstorm that night. Heck, it was summer! The air was crisp, yes, but the skies were clear…

It was humming, the glowing, floating ball of fire. And somehow, I know it was calling to me. There was no direct indication that calls my name or whatever… it sounded more like a cat purring. All reason and logic slipped my mind and the next thing I knew, I had approached it.

But the purring never stopped. Out of curiosity, I slowly reached to touch it. I was nervous. What if the light evaporates even before I reached it? What if my hand burns?

But neither worries happened. My hand gingerly contacted the surface, and nothing happened. It was like touching a cat, really. It was a nice kind of warm, and it was tickling my hand.

When I realized I've hand enough and was about to pull away, well, the trouble started. The light didn't want me to. This was when I began to panic. I think I even yelled for help. The harder I pulled, the harder it tugged my hand back. What used to be a comfortable feeling of warmth started to burn hotter and hotter until it reached the whole of my arm.

I was blinded by the light and it felt like i was plunged in hot water.

**x**

**A/N**: Yes. _Another _self-insert fic.

As much as this is declared to be frowned upon by the society, it's really fun to write. Das for my dear, darling Daphne, she was hurt, saying I betrayed her for schoolwork, and then there was a POTC marathon on TV and the birth of this fanfic. Well to be honest this has been nagging in the back of my mind ever since I saw the movie waaay back. Don't worry; I'm in the process of begging Daphne Dursley to be back. In fact, I have the half of Chapter 1 written. It needs some polishing here and there. I mean, I can put it up already, but the quality won't be the same.

*** Leyte** is a province of the Philippines located in the Eastern Visayas region. Its capital is Tacloban City and occupies the northern three-quarters of the Leyte Island.

** **Manila** is the capital city of the Philippines.

*****Neng** is a pet name for girls common in the Philippines. Usually used by older people to call the youngsters. It comes from the word _Neneng_.


End file.
